Power consumption of a portable display device is one of main performance parameters thereof. For example, battery endurance of a smart phone directly depends on the power consumption of the smart phone. The higher the power consumption of the smart phone is, the weaker the battery endurance is, the shorter the battery life is, and the worse the use experience of the user has.
In conventional technical solutions, the power consumption of the smart phone is reduced mainly by improving a manufacture process of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) of the smart phone. The more advanced the manufacture process is, the higher the fineness of integrated circuits in CPU is, the larger the number of components which may be manufactured in a wafer of a unit area is, the smaller the area of the CPU is, the less the power consumption of CPU is, the less the power consumption of the smart phone is, and the stronger the battery endurance is.
However, inventors of the present disclosure found that improvements on the manufacture process of CPU may be limited by the current process technologies, and the fineness of the integrated circuits cannot be increased infinitely. Therefore, although the method of improving the manufacture process of CPU as described above can reduce the power consumption of the smart phone to some extent, improve the battery endurance of the smart phone, and extend the battery life, increasing requirements of the user on the battery life cannot be sufficiently satisfied.